


Or Something

by fairytalehearts



Series: Connections [5]
Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 21:11:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4115100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairytalehearts/pseuds/fairytalehearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Music was her thing. Which apparently meant dancing was also her thing. or Will likes watching Riley work. A lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Or Something

Wolfgang is getting antsy.

After his 48 hours of alone time with Kala, his mind starts racing and even if they weren’t connected, she could tell he was worrying. The three of them eat dinner in the lobby, a weird short of shorthand when ordering. They all order normally and then swap dishes halfway through the meal.

“We need to leave.” Wolfgang says between bites of chicken. He was most comfortable- uncomfortable. Being happy made him worry, so he spent the entire meal one hand on Kala’s knee, his foot covering her own, eyes always on the door.

He was craving streak, but he didn’t want Kala to taste it on his tongue later when they’re alone. And he planned on being alone with her until they needed to leave the hotel. Which in turn was making her feel flushed in the face and- excited. Not that any of that was evident on Wolfgang’s features.

“You two will be the death of me.” She repeated his words from earlier.

Riley liked feeling loved. With Will and with the others- It was slowly washing away her feelings of despair and changing them into a healthy sadness. A livable sadness that did not consume her. Her family felt everything strongly and it was starting to affect her for the better.

Maybe she would break into song or kiss both of them, Riley wasn’t sure. She’s sure Kala would like one and Wolfgang would like another. She loves them all and while she would surely enjoy being intimate with all of them on purpose, Will is her purpose.

They finish eating and pay, and she’s had a nice time and-

Kala’s lips have taken control of her mouth, her hands in her short hair. “I had a lovely time as well.”

Wolfgang is smiling like a cat who ate a canary and Riley shrugs, linking her pinky finger with Kala’s as they head back to their rooms. Wolfgang walks them to the elevator before kissing their cheeks and heading for the pool.

“I keep trying to get her to join me. But alas, I swim alone.”

Riley’s not sure which one he’s talking to, but the door close and she finally gets the courage to ask-

“No. It’s not weird.” Kala smiles already knowing the question, “I mean, I thought it should be weird but Wolfgang does not share any one’s ideas about traditional views on things like sex. For him it’s a pleasurable activity. His emotions are not tied to things like sex. Which is why it’s hard for him to let us in emotionally.”

Riley knows that the same could be said for Kala, asking about her family in India was definitely off the table. She also knows that the two of them need each other, even if they didn’t exactly know how much yet. She knew how much she needed Will-

“I think for Will things have always been a certain way and now, when people know his deepest feelings without being told, who love and support him, sex is just an extra layer to intimacy. Also Lito looks at him like he’s going to eat him alive.” Kala points out, walking towards their rooms.

The two of them giggle, like schoolgirls. But Riley knows Will loves her in a way different than the others, as did Wolfgang with Kala. Thinking about words like boyfriend or lover didn’t really fit their particularly situations but they had weight.

 _‘Soulmate’_ Will says gently in the back of her mind. He also makes a semi-indecent comment about making out with Kala again, but then Wolfgang would want to join in and the four of them having a real orgy in person would probably not be the most productive use of their time.

They needed to pack and she needed to get Will up and make a road trip playlist and figure where they were going next-

“Oh my god. You’re Riley Blue!”

Riley looked to Kala and then to the girl currently freaking out in the hallway. She was young, too young and was screaming and chirping and Kala kissed both her cheeks before slipping into her room. Walking down the hall, the girl excitedly pulled out her cellphone where she was scrolling to a playlist called “Club Trax”

“I studied in London last year and you were spinning in some tiny little dive of a place with like no dance floor but it was hopping! The whole place was shaking and in London buildings might actually fall over cuz they’re _old_ and then you fucking mixed Taylor Swift with _Turn Down for What?_ and I died right before the cops showed up with the noise complaint!”

They were heading to the elevator on the other side of the hallway, “Do you- want an autograph or something?”

“No, I totally need you to save my sister’s wedding reception! The DJ bailed last minute with my deposit check.”

Riley does not have any of her gear or her headphones or anything that would be necessary for DJ’ing but the girl doesn’t care. She had come upstairs to change and then they were in the ballroom, two hundred people staring at her.

“Um. My name is Riley and I’m from Iceland. Congratulations to the bride and groom.”

Hooking up her iPod to the booth, she adjusted some of the setting on the _amateur hour’s_ setup and had the group dancing to her remix of Respect and BO$$ while she could try and salvage something to play for the foreseeable future.

She feels Will wake up and panic, not seeing her there, running towards her as if walking on air and then spotting her on stage. He tilts his head to the side, an unspoken question at his lips, but then he hops the rail to stand next to her.

“I was worried.”  
  
“I’m sorry. My services were needed. People needed to dance.”

Wolfgang, still wet from the pool, is spinning Kala around the dancefloor, shaking his head to the beat. She twirls and spins, and instead of the jeans and t-shirt she was wearing, she sees bright silks spinning around her body, hair whipping around before Wolfgang grabs her and holds her close.

“Dance with me?”

It was hard to tell, with Will especially when he was really there in person. He was always in her head all the time, every day, but feeling the feeling of one his arms wrap around her waist while he attempted a slow grind was definitely something special.

“I love you. Tell Lito you have no rhythm.” Riley bit her lip to keep from laughing but did a little turn and shimmy before cuing up a few songs so they could properly dance on the dancefloor. The bride and groom were nodding their heads to the beat, the sister dancing wildly with her date as Back in Black came on.

“This is my favorite song.”

“I know.” Riley smiles. She sped it up a bit, added some Amy Winehouse at the chorus and they dance for three songs, she trying to point out the beats and downbeats that were appropriate for dancing. Step. Shuffle left. Shuffle right. Hands in the air.

Music was her thing. Which apparently meant dancing was also her thing.

Kala and Wolfgang were drenched in sweat, Wolfgang picking her up at the knees to force her to stop dancing long enough so they could get some water. “I’m having fun, _Wolfie_.”

Only one person called Wolfgang ‘Wolfie’ and lived to tell about it. His eyes narrow before turning very dark and whispering something in Kala’s ear that makes Riley blush.

Or maybe it was the two bottles of Vodka Nomi and Lito had put away.

Will’s eyes start to water and he gets the same stupid grin on his face, she can feel the alcohol make his vision blur and his hands wander from her waist to her butt. Will definitely was not a butt man, but Wolfgang was probably influencing that particular instinct if his hands on Kala were any indication.

 “I need to get back to the booth.” She was warm from the alcohol and warm from dancing and this whole being warm thing was new and confusing and-

“Awesome. It’s awesome.” Will corrects her.

He followed her back to the booth standing behind her while she turned the spinners on to humor him. He scratched while she instructed, a beat stuck in her head moving her fingers on the 808.  Music was the ultimate intimacy for her, the notes and words and the beat. Sharing it with Will would be something she’d always remember.

Also because he was drunk and happy, his erection heavy in his jeans. She would move, he would move with her and as a DJ she liked to pretend she didn’t have sex fantasies in the booth but she would be lying.

Especially with the fantasy Will was having in his mind right now about taking her against the table. Just by hooking his thumbs against the cotton of her skirt, he could move the fabric high enough to take her from behind, no one the wiser-

“I’m _working_ , Sæta.”

“I’m very good at multi-tasking.”

To demonstrate he takes over at her equipment while she digs her fingers into the soundboard trying not to draw attention to the fact that she was horny enough to let her- soulmate- bang her against her sacred equipment. He picks up on that, thankfully, and moves his hand back towards safer territory.

“I’m pretty sure I could get off just rubbing up against you, anyway.” While his hands were behaving, other parts of him were not and he’d get too caught up in the moment to not drop a kiss to her neck, and maybe she did reach backwards, her arm above her head to feel his pulse racing.

She’s five seconds away from loosening her morals when the crowd starts dissipating, heading for their hotel rooms. The bride’s sister stops to hand her a champagne bucket filled with money. “I took a tip jar for you, Ms. Blue. You’ll be HUGE in America.”

Being huge in America was not one of her goals, especially since someone was trying to kill them all, but Nomi realizes that maybe having public identities would keep them safer. She just liked the music she created. But she promised to think about it.

Riley’s not sure what to make of the money handed to her, but Will takes the bucket, the two of them heading back upstairs to their room. She had eaten too many lobster rolls and cake and she’s exhausted and wired at the same time.

Will is exhausted and face plants on the bed, not even looking up but holding his arm up so she has room to sneak underneath. Staring at the rough white cotton, she wonders if she is supposed to be enjoying laying in this position when he gives a little snore.

She puts her headphones on and lies there, neck cramp forming.

Rolling over gently, his arm catches on one of the cutouts in her shirt and with startling clarity she falls into his dream, the two of them in a dark club that smells like weed and sweat, a faceless crowd and a loud beat.

Her headphones broken on the floor, her skirt clenched in Will’s left hand-

She sees Whispers in the crowd and screams.

 


End file.
